Ghostbusters (Anime Version) Part 1/Transcript
This is the transcript of Ghostbusters (Anime Version) Part 1. (The movie begins) (Eerie music plays as we fade to the Hyrule Public Library in Hyrule. We see pigeons flying from the steps. Inside, we see a librarian, who's name is Alice, is pushing a cart of books between desks with people. Alice brings some books down to the basement of the library. As she walks along, a few books float to other shelves. When she turns around to investigate, nothing happens. She then makes some notes on a pad and passes a card catalog. The drawers slide open, and moths come out everywhere as the cards spill all over the place. Alice looks back and sees the moths. She screams ans runs. She runs through the shelves, until she came to what must be a monster, which roars from off-screen; she screams as her hair blows back) (The Ghostbusters logo dissolves onto the screen) (Music: Ghostbusters) Ghostbusters (Anime Version) (We now go to the Kokiri University. We see various video game characters and anime characters going in and out of the building. Outside of Paranormal Studies Laboratory, we hear Link giving the ESP test) Link: (O.S.) All right, I'm gonna turn over to the next card. I want you to concentrate. I want you to tell me what it is. (We are now inside, where Link is showing a card with a star on it. Link is giving ESP tests to Waluigi and Maribelle. Waluigi is also hooked up to electrodes) Waluigi: Er, uh... A square? Link: Good guess, but wrong. (Link shocks Waluigi, then he holds up a circle card in front of Maribelle) Link: (To Maribelle) Clear your head. All right, tell me what you think it is. Maribelle: Is it a star? Link: It is a star. Very good, Maribelle. That's great. (Holds up a square card in front of Waluigi) All right. Think hard. What is it? Waluigi: Eh, a circle? Link: Close, but definitely wrong. (Link shocks Waluigi again, which cause the gum to shoot out of his mouth. Waluigi puts the gum back in his mouth and keeps chewing. Link then holds a plus sign card up to Maribelle) Link: All right. Ready? Maribelle: Mm-hmm. Link: What's this one? (No answer) Link: (Whispers) Come on. Maribelle: Figure eight. Link: Incredible. That's five for five. You can't see these, can you? Maribelle: No, no, no. Link: You're not cheating, are you? Maribelle: No, I swear, they're just coming to me. (Giggles) Link: (To Waluigi) Nervous, aren't you? Waluigi: Yes... I don't like this. Link: You only have 75 more to go. (Holds up a card with three wavy lines) Okay, what is this one? Waluigi: Uh... I think it's a couple of wavy lines. Link: I'm sorry, this isn't your lucky day. Waluigi: I know. I... (Link slyly reaches for the little lever. Maribelle seems amused, so Link winks to her. Waluigi stumbles over a some words before Link zaps him again) Waluigi: YEOW!!! I'm getting a little sick of this! Link: You volunteered, didn't you? We're paying, aren't we? Waluigi: Yeah, but I didn't know you were gonna give me electric shocks! What do you think you're trying to prove here, anyway? Link: I'm studying the effect of negative reinforcement on ESP ability. Waluigi: (Angrily) The effect?! I'll tell ya what the effect is! It's making me mad! Link: Well, then maybe my theory is correct! Waluigi: You can keep the five bucks, I'm outta here! Link: I will, mister! (Waluigi storms out of the room and slams the door) Link: (To Maribelle) You may as well get used to that, that's the kind of resentment that your ability is going to provoke in some people. Maribelle: Do you think I have it, Link? Link: You're no fluke, Maribelle. (Marth enters the room, all in a flurry) Marth: This is it! This is definitely it! Did those UV lenses come in for the video camera? And that blank tape? I need it. The one you erased yesterday. Link: Can you excuse me for a second, Maribelle? Maribelle: Of course. (Link runs up to Marth) Link: I'm in the middle of something, Marth! (Jumps up and smacks Marth on the head) I need a little more time with this subject. Could you come back in an hour, hour and a half? Marth: Link, at 1:40 PM at the main branch of the Hyrule Public Library on Fifth Avenue, twenty people witnessed a free floating, full torso, vaporous apparition. It blew books off shelves from forty feet away and scared the socks off some poor librarian! Link: I'm very excited. I'm very pleased. I want you to get right down there, check it out and get back to me. Marth: No, no. Link: Get right back to me... Marth: You're coming with us on this one. Roy went down there and took PKE valances. Went right off the top of the scale. Buried the needle! We're close on this one. I can feel it! Link: Yeah, I can feel it. (To Maribelle) I have to go now, Maribelle, but I'd like to work with you some more. Perhaps you could come back this evening, say at... Maribelle: Eight o'clock? Link: Yeah, I was gonna say eight o'clock. You are a legitimate phenomenon. (Cut to outside the Hyrule Public Library, where Link and Marth are walking) Link: As a friend I have to tell you: you've finally gone round the bend on this ghost business. You guys have been running your butts off meeting and greeting every schizo in the five boroughs who says he has a paranormal experience. What have you seen? (In the reading room of the library) Marth: Of course you forget, Link, I was present at an undersea, unexplained, mass sponge migration. Link: Ooh, Marth, those sponges migrated about a foot and a half. (Roy is under the table, listening to it with a stethoscope. Link runs over to him, raps the table with knuckles, and speaks in a zombie voice) Link: Roy... (Roy is puzzled, then Link slams the table with a book. This startled Roy as he jumps up) Roy: Oh, you're here. Link: Yeah, what have you got? Roy: This is big, Link. This is very big. There's definitely something here. Link: Roy, this reminds me of the time you tried to drill a hole through your head. You remember that? Roy: That would have worked if you hadn't stopped me. (Library Administrator walks up to the three) Library Administrator: I'm Roger Delicore. Are you the boys from the university? Link: Yes, my name is Link. And this is Marth. And Roy. Library Administrator: Thank you for coming. I hope we can clear this up quickly and quietly. Link: Let's not rush things, okay? We don't even know what you have yet. (They go to a smaller room, where Alice is lying on a table) Alice: I don't remember seeing any legs, but it definitely had arms because it reached out for me. Marth: Arms? I can't wait to get a look at this thing. Link: Alice, I'm going to ask you a few standard questions, okay? Have you or any of your family ever been diagnosed schizophrenic, mentally incompetent? Alice: My uncle thought he was St. Jerome. Link: '''I'd call that a big yes. Uh, are you habitually using drugs, stimulants, alcohol? '''Alice: No. Link: No, no. Just asking. Are you, Alice, menstruating right now? Library Administrator: What has that got to do with it? Link: Back off, man. I'm a warrior, but a scientist. Roy: Marth, it's moving. (The three are now in the basement. Roy is in front, with PKE meter. Marth has a video camera. Link is in the back, bored stiff. He starts making scary gestures at Marth. They come to a tall tower of books) Marth: Look! Roy: This is hot, Marth. Marth: Symmetrical book stacking, just like the Philadelphia mass turbulence of 1957. Link: You're right. No human being would ever stack books like this. Marth: Listen. You smell something? (They go to the card catalog, which is slimed. We also see some moths fluttering around) Marth: Talk about telekinetic activity. Look at this mess. Roy: Marth, look at this. Marth: Ectoplasmic residue. Roy: Link, get a sample of this. Marth: It's the real thing! Link: Somebody blows their nose and you want to keep it? Roy: I'd like to analyze it. Marth: '''There's more over here. '''Roy: I'm getting stronger readings here. (As Marth and Roy continue talking, Link scrapes slime into a dish. He gets it all over his hands. He groans and grunts) Roy: This way. (Link tries to flick some slime away) Marth: Come on. (Link follows them as he wiped his hands and feet on the books. They turn to a corner as Link gives Roy the slime) Link: Roy, your mucus. (A bookshelf falls with a crash) Link: (To Marth) This happened to you before? (Marth shakes his head) First time? (Marth nods) (The three continue, until Roy's PKE meter goes nuts) Roy: It's here. (They see a large one-eyed spider named Gohma) Marth: It's a spider with one eye. It's a full torso apparition, and it's real. (Gohma is looking at a book) Link: So what do we do now? (No answer) Link: Could you come over here and talk to me for a second, please? (Pulls Marth by the ear) Right over here. Come here, Francine. Come here. (They hide back behind the bookshelf) Link: What do we do? Marth: I don't know. What do you think? (Roy starts with the calculator, but Link slaps it away) Link: Stop that! Marth: We've got to make contact. Maybe one of us should actually try to speak to it. Roy: Good idea. (They look to Link. He groans and goes over to Gohma) Link: (To Gohma) Hello, I'm Link. (Marth starts taking pictures) Link: Where are you from? Originally. Gohma: Shh. Link: (Going back) All right. Okay. The usual stuff isn't working. Marth: Okay, I have a plan. I know exactly what to do. (They come out) Now stay close, stay close. (They get closer to Gohma) Marth: '''I know. Do exactly as I say. (Gohma notices them) Ready? One, two, three. GET HER! (Gohma raises its arms and roars loudly, which scares them. They run away) (Music: Cleanin' Up The Town) (We are now outside of the library as Link, Marth and Roy run out) '''Library Administrator: Did you see it? What was it? Link: We'll get back to you! Library Administrator: What?! (We are now at the Kokiri University grounds. Link, Marth and Roy are going back to the lab) Link: (Giggles) "Get her". That was your only plan? Yeah, get her. It was scientific. Marth: I just got overexcited. But wasn't it incredible, Link? I mean, we actually touched the etheric plane. You know what this could mean to the university? Link: Yeah, it's gonna be bigger than the microchip. Marth, I'm very excited. (Roy was working with the calculator as he walked up to Link and Marth) Roy: I wouldn't say the experience was totally wasted. According to these new readings, I think we have an excellent chance of actually catching a ghost or a monster and holding it indefinitely. Marth: Well, this is great! If this ionization rate is constant for all ectoplasmic entities, we could really bust some heads! In a spiritual sense, of course. Link: Roy? You serious about this catching a monster? Roy: I'm always serious. Link: Roy, I'm gonna take back some of the things I've said about you. (Gives Roy a candy bar) You... you've earned it. Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Opening Scenes